Kanan
Cho Kanan (豬 恵軟) was a member of the Kakita Clan and was, in life, Cho Gonou's twin sister whom he loved very dearly. Her death sparks the beginning of Gonou's journey into becoming Cho Hakkai. Personality Despite popular belief, Kanan wasn't a sissy. Quite the opposite. She was actually very masculine. she was a tough little woman who would openly challenge a cockroach's in advance before she would grab a book and go in to smash it. Gonou was often left cleaning up after her. She wasn't very good at cooking or home making. Most of these responsibilities were left to Gonou. She was a tough cookie on the outside, but much softer on the inside; whereas Hakkai at the time was not a very kind-hearted person, only showering her with affection. But besides her strong personality, when she was kidnapped and raped before Gonou could arrive to saver her, it appears that her strong spirit was broken. A further look at the situation reveals Kanan to be quite selfish. She took her own life right in front of her brother and lover who had done so much, killed so many, for her. The thought of carrying a the child of the demon that raped her must have laid heavy on her psyche. Her tortured soul found it impossible to go on living any longer. Appearance Kana was a very pretty girl. Like Gonou, she had very beautiful green eyes. She had long brunette hair that was normally worn in a thick braid, laid over one shoulder. Her fringe also seems to fall over her face in a very similar fashion to Gonou's There are some inconsistencies with the shade of her hair. In the Saiyuki anime her hair as dark at Gonou's, but in the manga and other following images of her from future anime it is much fairer. In most images of her, she is seen in a long dress with long sleeves. The sleeves have lacing around the wrists as well. Another important note is that Kanan is often drawn wearing a cross. This supports the idea that--besides Gonou being raised in a church that conforms to Catholicism--Kanan was also christian. Backstory Hakkai and Kanan lived together until they were three, when their parents divorced. Kanan was in custody of her father and Hakkai remained with his mother. When Hakkai was five his mother went missing and he was then sent to the orphanage. little is known about how Kanan was raised or what happened their father. While Gonou was accepting a research college on a scholarship around the age of 15, he was reunited with Kanan. Gonou and Kanan moved in together around the time they were 18 or 19. Gonou was working as a nursery school teacher to support the two of them. The two them became lovers, completely ignoring the fact that they were sibling. Even though it was only for a short time, they lived a rather modest, but happy life together. One day while Gonou was working and away from home, a group of demons called the Black Crow Clan came to the village where they lived in. The Crow Clan were under the orders of the centipede demon, Hyakugan Maoh who was know for his love of devouring beautiful women. He threatened to kill every member of the clan if they did not do his bidding. The clan came to gather females from the village as tribute for the Maoh. The villagers willingly handed Kanan to save their own daughters, rationalizing it by saying she was an orphan with no family or friends in their town. When Gonou arrived home that evening, he found the house in ruins. The villagers shamefully admitted to what they had done and Gonou lost it. He killed 300 of the villagers and moved on, setting out after Kanan, determined t bring her back. He had promised to always look after her. He tracked her down until he found the Black Crow Clan. He wiping the clan out and learned that they had handed her over to Hyakugan Mouh. He went to Hykaugen Maoh's castle and killed everyone there including Hyakugenmaoh himself. Down, in the dungeon, he found Kanan who was astonished to see him again. Gonou was overjoyed and went to her, reaching out to take her hands through the bars. When he did she took his knife and stood back explaining that she had been raped and now carried the centipede demon's child. She then killed herself in front of Gonou. Gonou was then attacked by Chin Ii Sou, Hyakugenmaoh's son who wounded him seriously before Gonou killed him. When Gonou did so he himself became a demon, after a legend that says that anyone who bathes in the blood of a thousand demons becomes one themselves. Cho Gonou was saved by Sha Gojyo who found him and nursed him back to health. He was eventually taken before the three heads (gods) by Genjyo Sanzo and Son Goku and was given a change of name and effectively a new life since it is against the teachings of Buddha to take a life. He became Cho Hakkai who eventually travels to the west. Kanan had terrible cooking skills. She had long brown hair that is braided and falls over one shoulder. She is usually shown wearing a yellow dress with a cross necklace. Note, in the anime she is only mentioned as Gonou's sister, but in the manga it goes in deeper to reveal that she was also his lover as well. Category:Characters